


Dynamite

by Brumeier



Series: Bite Sized Fic 2019 [40]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, Established Relationship, Explosions, Humor, M/M, Prompt Fill, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 09:43:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20006242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: LJ Comment Fic for 100 Words On Things That Go Boom prompt:Any, any, "Think you used enough dynamite there, Butch?" (Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid)In which Steve is handling some explosives and Danny has come criticisms.





	Dynamite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vanillafluffy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillafluffy/gifts).



“Think you used enough dynamite there, Steve?” Danny asked. “I mean, I didn’t realize you were looking to vaporize the whole mountain is all.”

“I know what I’m doing,” Steve replied tersely.

“You know what this reminds me of?” Danny asked, ducking down behind the relative safety of the stone wall. “This reminds me of those two yahoos who blew up an entire train car _and_ the money they were trying to steal.”

“We’re not stealing anything,” Steve pointed out. He ducked behind the wall as well, attaching the fuse to the plunger.

“I didn’t say we were stealing anything.”

“If we seal this mine, the Hesse Gang will be forced to relocate. That’ll be the perfect time to infiltrate and shut them down.”

“Not disagreeing,” Danny said amiably. He took his hat off and fanned himself with it. “Though we haven’t finished discussing why it’s a phenomenally bad idea for you to try and join the gang when everyone knows who you are.”

“Then what’s the problem?”

“I was merely pointing out that you seemed to use an over-abundance of explosive, which makes me justifiably nervous that this entire mountain is going to come down on our heads and I’d prefer to avoid that if possible.”

Steve finished with the fuse and turned to fully look at Danny, his hat tipped back on his forehead. “You done?”

“Guess so.”

“Good. Hunker down and hold on.”

“Hunker?”

“Danny!”

They hunkered, and Steve pushed the plunger down, and everything was rock dust and noise and shaking. Once everything settled, and Danny mostly stopped coughing, he peeked over the wall.

“Only half the mountain. My apologies.”

Steve looked overly pleased with himself, teeth gleaming through the layer of dust on his face. “Let’s go get a drink, Danno.” 

“Right behind you, pardner.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **AN:** This started as one fill and turned into a 'verse. I blame vanillafluffy's enthusiasm. ::grins:: I think it's safe to say none of this, or what's to follow, is historically accurate. So, you know. Just have fun with it.


End file.
